


Security Blanket

by ximeria



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-13
Updated: 2002-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it had to come, didn't it? It's the dark end of the year and everyone is searching high and low for happy-fic -- well, who am I to do anything less? Isilya issued a SnuggleFic Challenge and here's is my little contribution to that. Besides, it give me a little extra for Ghini as a little extra birthday prezzie *g*

Clark blinked sleepily, watching the beams under the roof coming into clear view. His hammock was swinging gently from side to side, but something was definitely amiss. It could have been a sound or... it could be the warm weight on top of his body, burrowing into him.

Okay, time to draw up the facts. Someone was fast asleep, using Clark as a bed. Said someone was definitely male.

"Lex?"

A sleepy reply was muttered against his neck. "Who else would it be?"

"Dunno, didn't you say we shouldn't be doing this?" Not that Clark was complaining. Lex had been the one trying to be practical -- at least until Clark's birthday in three weeks.

"Hmph." Silence for a moment, then. "Did you expect anyone else to climb into your hammock?"

"Don't be stupid, Lex -- of course not."

"Good." Lex seemed to be drifting off again.

"Lex?"

"Mmm?"

"It still doesn't explain what you're doing here?" Clark shifted a little, to get the both of them comfortable. "Not that I'm complaining."

"My dad."

"Oh."

"He's driving me insane." Lex sighed deeply, the hot breath tickling Clark's neck.

"So you came to me for some quality sleep?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh." It didn't really hurt, but it might have been nice if Lex was there for Clark alone -- not because he'd been chased out of his own home.

Lex shifted, hand coming up to trail through Clark's already sleep-tousled hair, pulling Clark's head down for a sweet, slow kiss. "'sides, I sleep better with you near me."

Clark's thoughts brightened considerably with that comment -- topped with the kiss. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna stay here a little more often?" Clark had to ask.

"Mmm, Clark, I'd really love to, but I don't think your parents..."

"Mom won't mind. She already knows... about us." Clark felt his face heat. Some things were hard to keep from mothers.

Lex's body went rigid. "What?"

"She figured it out all by herself, Lex." Clark tightened his arms around the other man.

"And your father?" Lex seemed to relax a little.

"Will eventually understand -- especially if we explain that your father's terrorizing you -- again." It wasn't the first time Lex had found refuge in the Kent family against his father's visits. Even Clark's father had been warming up to Lex lately. It helped that Clark had overheard a conversation between his parents -- there was no way he and Lex could hide their relationship. Sure, his father hadn't been thrilled, but they'd agreed to let Clark make the decisions for now.

He'd ended up buying his mother an armful of tulips and taking care of his father's and his own chores for an entire week. Something that seemed to have puzzled both parents. But Clark wasn't about to share that he'd overheard them say with either them or Lex. Safe to say that he could have Lex, if Lex let him. The warm body against his seemed to imply exactly that.

Lex had seemingly drifted off again. Ever so carefully, Clark wrapped his arms around him and pressed a light kiss to the top of the bald head, tugged safely under Clark's chin.

"Sweet dreams, love." There was no answer, but Lex's fingers, still in his hair, flexed ever so lightly.

The End.


End file.
